Old friends and there's already trouble
by DeathXAngle
Summary: Naru takes a new case but things have already started earning Naru to call in some old friends of his, Genes and Lins but what happened when you put the Death Guardian Worror and the Light Guardian Worror together to protect Mai who's always in trouble with spirits but this time the spirit is after those with strong power, what happens when it after the worriers as well as S.P.R.?


Chapter One - Old friends and there's already trouble.

Naru and the team were just starting on with a new case that Masako asked Naru to take when Mai's is suddenly attacked, Naru looks at Lin and says "were gonna need them Lin", Lin just noddeds his head before contrating on 'them'.

'Time to come out and do your stuff girls' Lin thought to them both only to get one of them laughing back at what he said while the other mutters under her breath so evan he carn't hear what she said.

-Bou-sans Pov-

We all stood their and watched as he (Lin) conitrated on the wall opisit him "what's he doing?" i whispered to John who was standing next to me but what happened next i didn't expect "he's waiting for use" 'ok that made me jump' i thought as i jumped onto John holding him tight causing Ayako and Yasu to laugh at me when they saw.

I turned to see two teenage girls stood their the one closer must of said that as she was laughing as well 'wonder why there here' i thought as i watched Gene make his way over to her and hug her "guys these are friends of ours this here is Hana-chan we've known each other since childhood she also lives in England and the one who looks scary is Amy-chan, she's from China and just don't piss her off" Gene said while keeping his arm around Hana's waist.

"So why are we here again?" the one called Amy asked while crossing her arms looking like someone had actually whoken her up 'she really looks scary...wondering what she would do if someone whoke her up for no reason' i thought just before John let me go causing me to land on the floor with a thump earning everyone part from Lin, Naru and Amy to laugh.

-Normal Pov-

Lin walked over to Amy and whispered in her ear so no one could hear "i need you to put a shield up on this door, no one in who isn't suppose to be and she doesn't get out" she looked at Lin before nodding and walking to stand inbetween the S.P.R team and the room that Mai was currentley in sleeping.

She closed her eyes and conitrated on the door when suddenly she started hearing deady laughing coming down the corridor turning to look at the others who gasped at her eye clour that are now pure voilet "HANA" Amy shouted earning Hana to smirk as she turned towards were the laughing was coming from.

"Gene get everyone to the base, i will try and hold them of Lin i'm gonna need you help and Amy hurry with the shield" Hana said while she made to long swords appear in her hands out of fin air.

Hana and Lin stood their waiting for it to come while Amy was shielding Mai's room when suddenly she was thrown through the air and into a wall, Hana and Lin looked at her before Hana started running towards her and thats when Lin saw it the thing they were dealing with was right near Amy and it was fighting Hana right now. Amy seeing the chance got back up and ran towards Mai's door while still doing the shielding then she thrown a smile ordement which completed the spell.

After doing the shield Amy joined Lin as he watched Hana, "ready Lin?" she asked while still facing Hana, Lin looked at the girl and watched as she held her hand out for him. He slowly took her hand when a bright voilet light appeared around them, he then watched her lift her other hand and aimed it at the spirit which was then sent flying away from Hana who finished the job of getting rid of it.

Hana stood and looked at Lin before saying "there's more of them and there all after Mai. What is she a danger magnets or something?" and with that she started walking down the hall only to stop and say "were's the base?" Amy and Lin stood their looking at her shocked at first before they both started laughing and Lin walked towards the bass with them both following.

Mai was watching everything that went on around her in her dreams she was evan laughing at the part were Bou-san jumped into John's arms and when he dropped the Monk on the floor with a sweet innocent smile on his face. Once Gene came into her dream he explained everything and what was going to happen from there on.

-The Next Day-

Everyone meet up at the base as Naru told them to last night before they all went to bed, when Bou-san found out Gene shared his bed with Hana he and Yasu decided to wind them up but they both stopped when she told them if they carried on she would take their lifes evan if they pleaded for it.

Naru was half way explaining that that there are more then one spirit here and that they were after Mai when Madoka, Luella and Martin came bursting through the base door and towards Naru, not noticing Amy and Hana that sat their staring at them.

Luella went around the room saying hello but when she noticed the two girl she squeeled, Lin and the others noticed Hana and Amy look at each other before they shot up from their seats trying to get away before Luella got hold of them Amy managed to get away but Hana wasn't so lucky, Luella wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug blocking her air way "erm mother i think she carn't breath" Gene said while pointing to the pore girl, Luella looked at her son before repling "doesn't matter Amy will always bring her back right?".

"It doesn't work that way Luella" Amy voice said through the silience that was there after Luella said that to Gene. which caused them all to jump evan Naru and Lin.

Looking around the room they noticed she know stood right next to Lin, Matin was about to say something when they all herd screaming "Hana were's it coming from?" Amy asked whilst looking at the girl, "Mai's room" was her reply after a couply of minutes as her eyes turned Blue. Both girls looked at each other before running towards Mai's room with all the S.P.R following them but stopped at the scene, there was Mai being thrown into a wall but just before she could hit the wall Hana had shot a energy force towards her catching her just in time.

Amy stood their face to face with the spirit that started to turn into something "what spirit is it?" Hana asked coming next to her "i don't know" was her reply but when they saw what it tured into Hana turned to her before saying "well your on your own have fun" she then made her way over to S.P.R and joined them as they watched Amy summon her weapons without losing eye contact with the spirit beast that started to talk.

"I will have the girl Death Gaurdian" "over my dead body" she replied only to be shouted at by Lin and Hana, but she didn't listen all she did was lurnch at him as he lurnched at her.

Bou-san and the others would flinch when her sword collided with his that came out of nowhere which actually scared them all.

The fight took more time then they normaly do when she fighting with them, it was getting to the point were Hana was getting fed up with it all but this time instead of shouting she drew out her baby blue samurai sword and charged into the fight just in time as the beast kicked Amy when she was too conitrated on her blocking skills which she ended hitting the wall pritty hard nocking herself out. Lin being the closes ran over to her with Ayako following behind.

Hana finished off the Beast but when she was finished she stood their stearing were it once stood with cuts all over her and she remebered a past event she did but was soon brought back as she herd Naru's voice "take her to the base and when she wakes up we will continue on with the case and Mai stay in the base or take Hana were ever you go" 'that's right how did Mai get out of that room?' she thought as she walked next to Gene as they all headed back to base with Lin carring Amy.

After Amy had whoken up Yasu and Bou-san decided to place a beat on Mai and Naru and them being near Amy and Lin, she had to join in "OK then Yasuhara if Mai and Naru don't get together you have to give me 50 bocks but if they do get together i will take your soul" Yasu paled at her before looking at Bou-san 'i ain't getting out of this one' he thought as he slowly nodded his head and watched her walk away just as Lin walked up to them both and whispered "be awear next time you place a beat make sure your not in the same room as her she will beet you at a beat evey time" and then he walked off and joined her near Naru as he explained to Hana and Amy what he wanted them to do on this case.


End file.
